


Hermione/Ginny OneShots

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, Seven, Tik Tok, jealous hermionie, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Various Oneshots dedicated to Hermione/Ginny. Will involve every prompt under the sun, feel free to send in requests!Rated T... for now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Chapter 1 - Quidditch UniformChapter 2 - Coming OutChapter 3 - PowerChapter 4 - Tik Tok





	1. Chapter 1 - Quidditch Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summery: Hermione struggles (and fails) to hide her lust for Ginny's Quidditch Uniform, and everyone notices.

_Breathe, Hermione. Breathe._

She took a calming breath, hands on the rail as her nails dig into the wood.

_It's just a uniform, just a uniform! Why is this… **affecting** me like this?!_

She looked up as a blur of red flew past, followed by three other green blurs.

Ginny, Quaffle in hand and brow furrowed in determination, whirled around, dodging a Bludger and swerving away from another Slytherin player.

_Oh god, she looks so confident. So sure, so…_

The flush was on her face in a heartbeat, and there was a tug at her elbow. She rolled her eyes and faced the smug expression of one Lavender Brown.

Ever since the light-haired girl had clocked on that Hermione was not _actually_ interested in Ron, but rather his younger sister, her dorm mate had almost forced this unusually intense friendship with her.

Honestly, having the 'excuse' of 'needing' to go see Ginny in the Fifth Year girls dorm was almost her catchphrase at this point.

_"Oh Hermione! Parvati and I were just discussing who's a better kisser, Ron or Dean, want to join in and tell us if Ginny is any better?"_

** _I'd rather die than talk about how good a kisser Ginny's ex is._ **

_"No, sorry, not stopping long. I’m staying the night in Ginny's dorm."_

_She walked out as the girls wolf whistled after her, their laughter following the blushing Gryffindor._

Little did they know Ginny was _much_ better at kissing than either of the boys, from the amount of PDA she had seen, anyway.

Being the brightest witch of her age, she didn't even need to question who the best in _other_ aspects was, either.

Anyway, Lavender was grinning ear to ear, eyebrows wiggling as she tilted her head to the pitch.

"Well... _you_ certainly look… invested, Hermione. Something caught your…" she had a shockingly sly look for the somewhat… dense, girl, "attention?"

There was a cheer and they both looked up; two Slytherin defenders crashed to the ground, Ginny swerved around the third and threw the ball into the top goal.

_"Weasley scored **again** for Gryffindor! Making the score 120 – 40… Slytherin **know** they're meant to be playing, right? Ah- sorry Professor McGonagall-!"_

Lee Jordan's voice was in the back of her mind as Ginny did a victory loop, fist bumping the air and high fiving Harry as she flew past.

_… Merlin's beard. She's so… hot._

Her teeth clenched as she looked back into the smug staring eyes of Lavender Brown.

_I won't be a… a- a horny teenager!_

"Ahhermh-"

_Oh- Merlin damn it._

Lavender giggled, hand over mouth at Hermione's dry throat and response.

"Say no more Hermione- as if you could, that is!"

Some of the overhearing Gryffindors started snickering and Hermione's cheeks flushed bright red.

_This is what I get for outing us so publicly… it's not my fault she looked so good in that uniform…_

Oh.

Bloody Quidditch uniform.

She cleared her throat and took another breath.

"I must have a cold of some sort."

Lavender did a small look up and down on the other Sixth Year, giving a small wink. Hermione shut her eyes and sighed in acceptance of ridicule.

_Of course, it's scorching weather and I'm in my skirt, shirt and tie. For the love of-_

"_Sure_, looks like you're… _cold_. Maybe you should head back to the dorms to relax or something… Don’t wanna get flustered, right?" 

Hermione gave her a deadpan expression and looked back at the pitch, trying her hardest to ignore the louder laughing from surrounding people.

Harry must have somehow sensed her stress, because he caught the Snitch in the next eight minutes, receiving a fist bump from Ginny and a shoving hug from Fred and George. Ron nodded his congratulations with a thumbs up from the goalposts.

_"Gryffindor wins with 270 points!"_

There is a chant of "_Weasley is our Queen" _in the audience. Hermione releases the wood and stands, loosening the tie around her neck a little as she starts to... attempt, to calm down.

"Off to go see Ginny are you?"

"Ooh careful! Madam Hooch might come in to investigate any loud noises!"

Now thoroughly red faced, Hermione made her way to the steps down.

"At least she's representing the Gryffindor colours!"

They're now howling with laughter at her current state. Well, while they were right, at least she gets to see the star of the match.

She got out of the stands and outside, making her way to the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"You were great out there, Gin!"

"Thanks Katie. You were great too!"

"Now you're just being nice…"

Hermione opened the door, watching with a raised eyebrow as Katie looked away from her girlfriend as soon as she entered.

_Why's Ginny gotta be so attractive to everyone else as well as me._

The redhead turned at her entrance and smiled, her beautiful face lighting up her freckled face as the chocolate brown eyes zeroed in on her.

"'mione!"

She took two massive steps - _when did she get so tall? - _and caught Hermione in a big bear hug, lifting her with a half spin.

"Hey Gin, you were brilliant!"

The redhead put her down, grin still in place. She cupped the back of Hermione's head and leant down. The curly haired girl's eyes slid shut as her warm lips met her own.

There were wolf whistles, and Ginny smirked into their moment, raising her arm, which had fallen to Hermione's waist, and raising it in the direction of the sounds.

"Mm, is that a middle finger?" Hermione asked in a brief pause.

"... Maybe."

She laughed back, low and entertained. Her hands came up into Ginny's hair and tangled themselves in it, eyes darkening as she made eye contact with the youngest Weasley.

"Well hurry up and get ready to go, I'll find a better use for them than mocking your other teammates."

She swallowed Ginny's gasp with a second heated kiss, both not noticing the flash of light coming from her female teammates, too enthralled in each other to even care about anything else.

Hermione pulled back, gently nipping at Ginny's bottom lip, smugness engulfing her at the purely aroused expression on her face.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement in ten… and keep the uniform on."

Hermione walked away with a small swagger in her step. While Ginny could _give_ as much as she could, unintentionally, Hermione could definitely match her on it _with_ intention. Knowing the younger girl was as into her as much as Hermione was gave her a sense of pride.

This fact was solidified when the Room of Requirement's doors were slammed open and she was once again taken, repeatedly, by the youngest and most beautiful Weasley.

* * *

Monday afternoon, a day after the game, the two girls finally showed their faces after spending the weekend alone, having food sent to the Room and just enjoying each other's company.

They had dipped back to the dorms to get changed, and were both currently sat at the Gryffindor table, Ginny eating bacon while reading from a small book, with Hermione to her right aggressively writing on some parchment.

"Hey 'Mione, Gin, how's the cold?"

Ginny choked on her bacon and laughed, Hermione started to glare at the boy sat opposite, but realises Harry was just being… Harry.

_Poor, sweet, naive Harry._

"Much better, thank you Harry."

He smiled and grabbed some toast.

"That's good to hear."

She hummed and took a sip of some pumpkin juice.

"... So are you just wearing the scarf to hide your hickies then?"

Pumpkin juice sprayed all over her homework and the Boy Who Lived, she pulled the scarf closer despite the heat and ignored the choked laughter from her girlfriend.

"How did you- what?!"

Harry looked way too innocent as he slid the school newspaper across the table.

**GRYFFINDOR WINS AGAINST SLYTHERIN** was the garish headline, the subtitle underneath, with a photo attached, is what made her pause.

**WEASLEY GAINS MORE THAN THE QUIDDITCH CUP**

The moving photo of their steamy lip lock meets her gaze, the small credit in the bottom, _Colin Creevey, _was practically circled and underlined.

_I'm gonna have to curse him, now._

There was a tap on her shoulder, she steeled herself.

"So… didn't finish the homework? How come, did you have a fun weekend or something, Hermione?"

"Oh, Lavender…"

She faced the blonde, eyes dull with acceptance of the whole school, and possibly even the teachers, being aware of her weekend activities.

"... Piss off."


	2. Chapter 2 - Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is nervous about coming out to Ginny's family, Ginny helps her.

Ginny ran a hand through her girlfriend's hair, feeling her tension almost radiating off of her in waves.

They were sat on the side of a river bank, watching the water flow down, the sun setting, casting amber into the older girls hair and flickering Ginny's red locks.

"It's okay to be scared, we can just… you know, not tell them?"

She didn't want to, but if it's what Hermione wants then that's okay. 

Hermione shook her head and sat up, her head leaving Ginny's lap. She interlaced their hands, not taking her eyes off of the setting sun.

"No, I want to tell them, I do," she finally looked into the deep chocolate meeting her coffee, and smiled softly, "I'm not ashamed of you, Gin, you know that."

Ginny smiled and kissed Hermione soundly, making the older witch breathless as hands came to her hair and tugged lightly. She forced herself to pull away, grabbing Ginny's chin and locking eyes again.

"You…  _ do _ know that, right?"

Ginny shook her head and kissed Hermione's palm.

"Of course I do, you dummy."

She kissed Hermione's nose.

"I know it's not me, 'cuz I know you're mostly nervous about coming out to my family, because you love them so much."

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms over her knees, staring at the water once again.

"Yeah, okay, yeah. I'm just… they're so nice to me, and if they-"

"Know you're bonking their daughter slash sister?"

Hermione blushed and gave the laughing girl a glare.

"Not funny!"

"It is though, look-"

She took Hermione's hands in her own, rubbing her hand across her knuckle.

"- I love you, and I know they do too. You've been all I've wanted, since I saw you on the way to Hogwarts in my first year, to when we had our first date in my third year."

Ginny pecked her lips and gave Hermione a kind smile.

"I love you, 'Mione. And they'll not treat you any differently for that!"

Hermione nodded, kissing the younger girl softly.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Ginny stood, offering her hand to Hermione, "now shall we go? Before they think we've run away or something."

Hermione laughed and stood, talking the offered hand.

"Yeah, okay."

They started walking down the hill, only making it a few feet before Hermione pulled Ginny to a brief stop.

"Hey," she hugged the slightly taller girl to her front, hands around her waist, "I love you, too. Just so you know."

Ginny smiled, a slight blush fighting to become a Weasley red, despite having heard this before.

"I know."

They had a short but sweet kiss, breaking to walk back to the Burrow, hand in hand.

A few moments after they'd left, the air nearby shifted, revealing a red faced Ron and Harry, the invisibility cloak falling to the grass.

"Bloody hell, Hermione and my sister? How long has that been going on?!"

Harry shook his head, bending to pick up the cloak.

"I had my suspicions for a while now, we'll have to ask-"

Ron grabbed his elbow and spun him, giving him a look of disbelief.

"You knew?!"

Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion and he stepped back.

"I mean, you didn't?"

Ron shook his head, obviously not angry, just feeling protective of his little sister.

"Ron, did you really think they spent all that time together because they're friends?"

"Yes!" 

"Going to Wales together, alone…"

"Yes!"

"Sleeping in the same dorm room-"

"We all do that-!"

"In the same bed."

Ron blushed and shook his head.

"O-oh, no, we don't do that. How do you know they do?"

Harry shrugged and started to walk after the two.

"Lavender gossips,  _ a lot _ . If I think about it, they've not really been hiding it…"

_ Maybe most female friend's  _ ** _don't_ ** _ just 'kiss each other goodnight' like they'd said to him when he'd come down to call Sirius… _

"My best friend and my sister…"

Harry nodded, walking in step with his friend.

"Could be worse, it could've been me dating your sister."

“Urgh… don’t be gross, Harry.”


	3. Chapter 3 - Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione notices something about Ginny which she decides to tell her about while relaxing by the Great Lake.

"Do you know what crossed my mind?"

Ginny hmm'd in response, her eyes shut as she basked in the sunlight.

They were sat next to the great lake on a warm summer day, having claimed the space below a Willow tree (not a whomping one, thankfully). Both were still in their uniform, with their sleeves rolled up and Ginny's tie undone, Hermione's only slightly loosened.

Other students were also lounging around, as they had all been let out of class early that day, and some First Years were laughing and playing with the Giant Squid.

Hermione was leant against the bark, running her hands through Ginny's hair, a surprisingly small book in her other hand.

"You are a very powerful witch."

Ginny snorted, opening chocolate eyes to regard Hermione's coffee. The older girl smiled at the sound, warmth filling her chest.

"You're trying to flatter me, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't need to flatter you, I always tell you how amazing you are."

She laughed and booped Ginny's nose. The red head stuck her tongue out and licked the offending hand, causing Hermione to yelp and recoil her hand with a cute giggle.

"Sure you don't, charmer. Anyway…"

She sat up, one hand on Hermione's other side, running her free hand down the side of the older girls face.

"How am I so strong?"

Hermione grinned and leant forwards, kissing the redhead with a gentle intention. This was thrown away rather fast when the Fifth Year threaded her fingers in Hermione's hair and pulled her closer.

The casual kiss became heated, and Hermione knew she'd have to put a stop to things before they got out of hand.

"Mmm… you have six brothers."

Ginny was leaning back to her girlfriend, but stopped. She furrowed her brow and leant back.

"Wow, mood killer."

Hermione shook her head, having a small smirk at the redness on her cheeks.

"I'm being serious!"

Ginny sighed playfully and leant back on her hands, leaving one leg across the Sixth Year's lap.

"Okay, so tell me." She smiled, tilting her head to the side and looking a vision of beauty to the older girl.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to hide the blush from her face.

"W-well, you have six brothers, you're the seventh child."

"I am?!" Ginny faux gasped, smirking at the dirty look shot her way.

" _ Yes _ , shocker I know."

Ginny winked and Hermione continued.

"Seven is a very powerful number, it holds a lot of magical prowess and properties, and so is often seen quite a lot in the wizarding world."

Ginny frowned, this time as she was confused.

"How'd you mean?"

"Well, okay so; most Pure Blooded families give names to their children which have seven syllables."

"No they do- oh my Merlin, you're right."

"I'm always right, Gin-ev-re Molly Wea-s-ley."

The witch put her hand to her head, a little gobsmacked.

"Ron-ald Bill-i-us Wea-s-ley."

"Min-er-va Mc-Gon-a-gall."

"Her first name is Minerva?"

"Did you… think it was Mini?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, so what does that have to do with anything."

"Well, I read about it a few weeks ago, and I never really thought much of it, until I tested it on your name, and I remembered what you did to the Death Eater in the Ministry."

Ginny barked a laugh, clearly still proud of that incident.

"He went flying."

"Yeah, so; Seven Syllables, Seventh Child, Pure Blood Family-"

"Like that means anything about strength."

"- and you're a female."

"What does- hold up, what?"

Hermione opened the small book rather than answer, pulling a blank piece of parchment from the back, which she must have stored for this reason.

"Let me show you."

A pencil was transfigured out of a tree branch, and she did a very quick, but unshockingly amazing, drawing of a male and a female. She labelled them just to be safe.

"So everyone has a magical core. Some are bigger than others, correct, but…"

She draws to circles inside the people.

"No matter how big an average wizards core, even the exceptional kind, a witch of the same age will in most cases have a larger one by default."

"Wait, so-"

"A witches small is a males large, yes."

"Huh, that's something to tease my brothers about I guess. Why's that so?"

Hermione put the parchment back in her book and shrugged. 

"Not sure, maybe because there were more witches than warlocks in history, and so had time to broaden their magical ancestry? Or maybe it's a case of lionesses being better hunters than males. It's one of those unusual mysteries I suppose."

"Ah right, and what's a lioness?"

Hermione looked at her confused, when it sunk in, again, that not everyone was aware of muggle animals.

"A Griffin without the claws, wings or beak."

"Oh, sounds weird."

Ginny lay down, head back in Hermione's lap.

"You'll have to show me one sometime."

Hermione have a long stare at the logo on the girl's shirt, the proudly roaring lion almost looking as confused as she did for a second.

She sighed and leant back on the tree, running her hand through Ginny's hair once more, watching as one of the First Years got soaked in Lake Weed as his friends laughed.

"Will do, strongest witch of our age."

Ginny snorted once more, taking Hermione's hand and kissing the palm.

"Who is partnered with the smartest witch of our age. The world doesn't know what hit them."

Hermione smiled, rubbing her thumb across her girlfriend's cheek before continuing to play with her hair. She sighed contently.

Smartest witch or not, she was the luckiest woman in both of the worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Late, but still meaningful. Let me know what you guys think if you want to~


	4. Chapter 4 - Magical Tik Tok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione fixes a Muggle Music player and impressed Ginny with her and Crookshanks' skills

Hermione skidded down the corridor of Burrow, practically falling down the stairs as she made it to the kitchen.

The sea of red hair (and one raven haired) turned to look at her, most of them tired at the time of the day.

"'mione?" Ron asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Are you-"

"Alright?"

Fred and George stared at their (hopeful) future sister-in-law, taking in her exhausted, yet terrifyingly aware, expression.

"Hermione dear, you look like death!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, despite how tired  _ she _ was, and gestures to her mum with her toast.

_"Mum,_ _please_ don't tell my girlfriend she looks like death?"

Molly flicked her wand in response, another piece of toast flying across the kitchen and into Ginny's mouth. Her youngest processed for a second, and shrugged, chewing the toast.

Hermione cast a general smile across the group and hurried to Ginny, hands on her shoulders, stood behind her.

"I've got to show you something."

Ginny nodded, chewing a little faster.

"Okay, can it wait until after break-"

Apparently not, Hermione pulled Ginny out of her seat, grabbed her hand and ran off up the stairs. Ginny dropped her toast and watched as she was dragged away, somewhat heart broken at the fallen bread.

Fred and George wiggle their eyebrows at each other.

"She needs Ginny for something-"

"-  _ very _ urgently."

"Ay ay."

Harry cleared his throat, idly turning a page of the Quibbler before him.

"Isn't she your baby sister? You know, who you're making sexual jokes about?"

The kitchen was suddenly quiet again, and Harry turned another page.

_ "Babe,  _ what's going on?"

"Well, you know I found that cd player?"

Ginny rubbed her eyes one last time, her exhaustion fading at the cheerful and  _ proud _ tone Hermione was using.

She loved it when her girlfriend was happy.

"The… muggle music box?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, her train of thought momentarily gone as she pulled Ginny closer by her Quidditch jumper (aka her lounge wear, when on holiday), sleeves in her grip as she stood on her tiptoes to place a delicate kiss on her lover's smile.

"Mm, yeah, the muggle music box. Anyway, I got it working!"

Ginny gasped, impressed, and looked at what Hermione was gesturing at.

"Oh Merlin! That amazing, show me, show me!"

Hermione grinned and waved her wand, some wordless magic to power up the device, and then suddenly-

" ** _Sometimes I feel I've got to- Runaway, I've got to-"_ **

"Who's that?" Ginny asked, Hermione shrugged, and walked over to Crookshanks who was putting on the bed.

"Soft Cell, I think. It was in there,  _ but _ ,  _ this _ is what I wanted to show you!"

She sat on the edge of her bed, Crookshanks in her lap, her hands under his arms.

"Ready?"

Ginny nodded, though she wasn't sure if Hermione was speaking to her or the cat.

That's when the song started to the chorus again, and Hermione did something which made Ginny snort and buckle.

** _"Sometimes I feel I've got to-"_ **

On the beat (the  ** _DUN, DUN_ ** ) she used the cats hands to make him look like he was dancing, or rather drumming, with his stuck out arms.

Matched with Crookshanks' tired and  _ "done with it all" _ expression, it was too much for the younger witch.

Ginny laughed, making Hermione join in and free her cat. Shockingly Crookshanks stayed where he was, licking his paw until Hermione stood and hugged the laughing witch.

"He's a drummer!"

"He's going to be a musician!"

They laughed at their own comments, both falling down onto the floor, laughing harder as Crookshanks dived under the bed and the CD kept playing.

** _"I cannot stand the way you tease!"_ **

The door swung open, and Arthur was already gasping at the working muggle contraction. He stalked over and picked it up, not even glancing to the two laughing girls on the floor.

_ "Magnificent muggle technology!" _ He exclaimed, examining the CD player.

"What does this button do?"

"Mr Weasley, don't-!"

But it was too late, the CD had skipped to the next song, and played halfway through it.

** _"Sex dwarf. Ooooo… sex dwarf."_ **

He blushed bright red and placed the machine down. He nodded at the two girls.

"Jolly good job, Hermione. See you for dinner tonight!"

He left, and the two started laughing.

"W-what is a Sex Dwarf?"

Hermione sat up and leant on Ginny's side, holding her hand and leaning her head on her shoulder finally calming down.

"Not a clue, but I'm scared to ask… dare you to ask Snape!"

Ginny snorted and tickled her side.

"As long as you ask McGonagall first."

Their laughter rang from upstairs through the rest of the house. The Weasley's were all back into their banter swing, so none heard the sweet sound.

One person did though, and Harry smiled as he sipped his pumpkin juice, happy his friends were too.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Mr Weasley?"

"I- I was wondering if, could you tell me the function of a 'sex dwarf'?"

Harry choked on his juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write, and definitely based off of a tik tok by dana.s26


End file.
